Playing Wars
by sarah12
Summary: A little trouble at the Playground!!!


A blue Aisha played happily on a hill. This Aisha's name was Ice_Cube. She caught the ball that her best friend, FireWing the red Shoyru, threw. "Hey! Look! It is Fire_Breath!" FireWing said, pointing over to a green Pteri sitting on the gate. "Let's talk to him," she said, walking over to the Pteri. "Why do you like chatting with him? He is just some boring Pteri that is a bit smarter than me!" Ice_Cube complained, catching up with the red Shoyru. The Shoyru shook her head, and called up to the Pteri. He flew off the gate, and landed in front of FireWing. "Hi, Flame!" she said, waving her small paw. "Why did you come to bother me? What, do you want to chase me?" he said, annoyed. "Sure!" Fire blurted out. "Oh, great! Just what we need! To chase a twirp!" I whisper in to her ear hastily. "Well, okay! Catch me if you can!" and with that, he ran off on his little feet, flapping his wings to go faster. Fire ran after him, while Ice sat in the middle of the circle they were going on. She sighed, muttered, shook her head, and got up, running after them. She pounced on the 'twirp' and sent them rolling in a big ball. She bit his wing. "Eeeoooww!" he yelled. Ice leaped up, showing off her teeth and claws proudly. "REINFORCEMENTS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Ice and Fire looked at each other, puzzled. They looked to their right, and a pack of 5 Lupes were running at them! Ice and Fire scurried for their lives, through the gap in the gate. The pack of Lupes contained a fire Lupe named Eruption, a split Lupe named Ying_Yang, a white Lupe named FallingDrops, and the one girl faerie Lupe named MysticalBreeze. Eruption was right on Fire's tail, when she flew up, sticking out her tongue at Eruption. He stared at Ice. She backed away, making her fur stand on end, hissing. He ran at me, and she hopped over the fence to the swing sets. He followed close behind, but lost Ice in the crowd of Neopets. Ice looked at the Usuls, Chias, Acaras, and other various Neopets. She walked over to two Usuls she knew a bit. "Hi, Icey-Wicey!" they cried out. Ice glared at them. "I was coming to ask you for help, but it looks like you are to busy swinging..." 'Icey-Wicey' trailed off. A blue Usul appeared next to her. "I will help!" she cried out. "Okay, thanks. What is your name? These boys are bothering us, and we want to get back at them!" she explained quickly. "My name is Sweet_Dreams, but you can call me Dream!" she said happily! Ice_Cube ran off, her following close behind.   
After walking through the Neopets, a red Shoyru landed in front of Ice_Cube. "Fire! Yay! Your finally back!" Ice_Cube cried out. "Yah. They are over there," she replied, pointing at the small baseball diamond. Ice grabbed on to the Shoyru's feet, and the Usul got on to Ice's tail. The Usul, to Ice and Fire's surprise, had an old Wet Snowball on hand. She flew up into the sky, and they flew overhead of the Lupes. Without them noticing, the Usul dropped the snowball on Eruption. He growled, looked up, and tried to leap to get up to them. The Usul flipped down, landing on the Lupe, laughing and dancing on his back. He growled and threw the Usul off. She hopped away. "Dreams!" Ice called. She pretended not to hear, still hopping away. Ice growled. Fire did a Shoyru Dive, hitting the white Lupe in the head. Fire dropped Ice on the way back up, sending her tumbling to the gate. She did a back-flip, landing on her back paws. She bristled her fur, showed off her claws. The split Lupe, Ying_Yang, ran. "Get back here you chicken!" Eruption shouted at the running Lupe. The Lupe disappears into the crowd. "Darn him..." MysticalBreeze. They looked around for their white Lupe, FallingDrops. "Where did HE go?" Eruption shouted. "Over there with Ying..." MysticalBreeze said nervously. "AUGH!!!!" Eruption cried. "Well, we don't need them! We will just get you ourselves!" Eruption said evilly. The Aisha hopped on to the Lupe's face, scratching his nose up. "OOOOUUUCCHHH!!!" he cried out. "Get her off of MEEEE!!!!! BRREEEEZZEEE!!!" he kept crying in pain. Mystical bit Ices tail, making Ice screech. "You stupid dog!" Ice cried! A red blur hit Breeze in the head, knocking her out. When it stopped moving, she saw FireWing! Fire started to bite Eruption's back. He started to whimper. "Stop it! Stop it you evil cat and dragon! Let me go! Grr! Off! Now!" he commanded. They backed away. "You win, okay!? FINE!? GOOD! Goodbye!" and with that he slung the poor MysticalBreeze across his back, and ran off. Ying and Drops followed. Ice and Fire high-fived. "Yah! We did it!" they cried out proudly. They danced.   
  
  
  
This is for the Neopets section! Yay! I was SO disappointed when I saw the number of Neopet stories, but they are growing! So keep them coming! Hurry up! Anyway, I dedicate all my Neopet stories to my pets, unless you want me to write a story for you, I will love to! Please R/R! Now keep 'em coming! Oh, yah! This is the first story I made for Fanfiction.net so please don't flame! I am flammable!   



End file.
